Bittersweet
by Cho Se Jin
Summary: "Kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, Presdir Choi." "Aku-huks. Me-merasa nyaman jika berdua dengan Siwon, tapi aku-huks juga merasa bahagia saat Kyuhyun ada diampingku. Ketika mereka tak ada, aku selalu merindukan mereka. Saat mereka memelukku aku merasakan hangat dan kasih sayang dari keduanya. Akh-huks, aku harus bagaimana?" KyuMin, SiMin, MPREG, AU OOC. DLDR. RnR please.


**Bittersweet**

Author : Cho Se Jin ( Agnes Trinovani Putri )

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst.

Cast : Siwon SJ as Choi Siwon, Presdir of Choi Corporation.

Sungmin SJ as Choi/Cho Sungmin, Siwon's Wife.

Kyuhyun SJ as Cho Kyuhyun, Siwon's Driver.

Ryeowook SJ as Sungmin's Friend.

And another characters in the Next Chapter.

Pair : KyuMin, SiMin/WonMin, and another pairs in the next chap.

**Warning : OOC, AU, MPREG, YAOI, GAJENESS, Etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASH PLEASE!**

Check this out~

_Honda Civic _ Hitam itu melaju cepat melintasi jalanan yang dalam kondisi sepi di kota Seoul. Sang pangemudi tampak gelisah, tak beda jauh dengan penumpangnya yang duduk di kursi belakang, bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung terus mengalir dari pelipis hingga turun ke dagunya.

"Bisa dipercepat lagi?" Pemuda dengan paras tampan yang merupakan penumpang itu berujar dengan nadamemerintah kepada si pengemudi, yang merupakan supirnya.

"Baik Tuan." Sang supir mengangguk, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan kota Seoul yang gemerlap oleh lampu-lampu jalanan.

"Kyuhyun."

"Ye, Tuan."

Mata si pemuda tampan berkaca-kaca, ia memanggil supirnya, Kyuhyun. Dan selanjutnya lidahnya seolah membeku, dan tenggorokannya sakit sehingga ia tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya untuk menyuruh sang supir untuk menambah kecepatan lagi.

"Tuan?" Kyuhyun memanggil Tuannya. Ada apa gerangan yang membuat tuannya tiba-tiba membisu?

"…" tak ada jawaban, hanya genangan air di mata sang tuan yang merembes melewati pipinya.

"Aku takut bayi dan istriku-" Tuan muda itu tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia meremas ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya dengan sangat erat.

_DDRRRTT DDRRTTT_

_Smart Phone_ milik Tuan muda itu bergetar. Menampilkan nama si pemanggil yang tertera pada layar yang menyala terang itu.

_My Destiny (Sungmin) is Calling._

" Yoboseo chagiya, apa kau baik-baik saja?" dengan tergesa-gesa tuan muda tampan itu mengangkat telpon dari 'istrinya', dengan nafas yang agak tercekat ia bertanya tentang keadaan sang 'istri' tercinta.

"_Nde, Siwonie. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya luka kecil. Kau tidak usah khawatir chagi." _Suara lembut sang 'istri' mampu menenangkan Siwon, si pemuda berparas tampan itu.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu dan bayi kita, sayang. Kau tahu? Aku hampir mencekik sekertaris Kim saat aku tahu kau terjatuh dari tangga, dan sempat tak sadarkan diri." Siwon berujar lirih, ia menyesali perbuatannya yang tidak mencerminkan seorang direktur saat mengetahui 'istrinya' kecelakaan siang tadi, saat ia sedang _meeting_ di luar kota.

"_Kau berlebihan Siwonie, aku dan bayi kita baik-baik saja, hanya luka lecet pada keningku. Jadi, jangan terlalu khawatir, ne?"_ disebrang sana Sungmin terkekeh pelan seraya mengelus perutnya yang tengah mengandung janin berusia 8 bulan itu.

"Ne, aku mengerti. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, kau hati-hatilah di rumah. Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja pada Se Jin ahjumma atau Ryeowookie." Nada memerintah yang terkesan posesif saat Siwon mengucapkannya. Setelah sang 'istri' menyetujui perkataannya dan mengucapkan kata '_Saranghae', _Siwon memutusan sambungannya.

Siwon tersenyum saat memandang layar _Smart Phone Touch Screen_ miliknya, ada foto sang 'istri' tengah tersenyum natural denganladang bunga matahari sebagai _background-_nya, foto yang diambilnya saat liburan tahun lalu di Osaka, Jepang. Siwon tersenyum lembut, dan mengecup foto manis 'istrinya'.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tolong berhenti di toko kue di persimpangan didepan ya."

"Baik Tuan."

…

Kyuhyun, yang sedari tadi diam menunggu tuannya keluar dari toko kue merasakan getaran pada saku celananya. Ia menatap nama si pengirim pesan dan tersenyum kecil.

_From : My Love My Kiss My Heart_

_Chagiya, maaf aku baru membalas pesanmu. Kau pasti sudah tahu keadaanku dari pembicaraanku dengan Siwon tadi. Kami tidak apa-apa, jadi jangan khawatir. Bahkan uri aegya terus menendang sedari tadi, sepertinya ia merindukan appa-nya. Hehehe. Saranghae :*_

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil membaca pesan singkat dari orang yang sangat dicintainya itu, segera ia menekan tombol _reply _pada layar _touch screen_ itu, dan menulis pesan balasan kepada sang kekasih.

_Tidak apa-apa chagiya, aku mengerti. Mengetahui kau baik-baik saja membuatku bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Aku jadi ingin segera sampai rumah dan memelukmu juga uri aegya, menempelkan telingaku pada perutmu dan mengucapakan 'Annyeong' pada anak kita. Ne, jeongmal saranghae :*_

Setelah menekan tombol _send _Kyuhyun menatap wallpaper telepon genggamnya dan menciumnya dengan penuh sayang, gambar yang diberinya judul _Nae Sarang Nae Aegya _yangmerupakan foto USG bayinya dengan sang kekasih hati, Choi- ah bukan, tapi Cho Sungmin.

…

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu masuk kedalam bagasi yang seperti showroom - menurut para pelayan, karena banyak belasan mobil mewah lainnya yang terjejer rapih sesuai jenis, warna, dan tahunnya itu.

Siwon keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobilnya, tepat didepan rumah megahnya. Setelah mengucakan selamat malam pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun pun membawa mobilnya masuk untuk memarkirkan mobil hitam tersebut ke dalam bagasi. Siwon pun langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menuju dapur utama rumahnya.

Siwon melihat jam _Rolex_ yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya, sudah jam 9:13PM. 'Apakah Sungmin sudah tidur?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia meletakan bungkusan berwarna pink yang berisi Strawberry Cake kesukaan istrinya di dalam kulkas.

"Siwonie, selamat datang." Suara lembut yang menyapa genderang telinga Siwon membuat pemuda tampan itu menoleh dan mendapati istrinya berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tangan kanan mengelus perut besarnya dan tangan kiri menekan pinggangnya.

"Ah, Sungmin-ah." Cepat-cepat Siwon membawa tubuh sang 'istri' kedalam pelukan hangatnya, direngkuhnya dengan lengan kekar berotot milik sang suami yang sudah dinikahinya selama 1 tahun 6 bulan itu.

Siwon ingin mengecup kening Sungmin, tapi ada keganjilan pada kening istrinya. Bau anyir darah kering, dan obat-obatan semacam alkohol serta antiseptic seolah menusuk indra penciumannya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pada kening istrinya. Huh, Perban?

"Keningmu-?" Siwon melepas dekapannya, dan menatap wajah istrinya. Pancaran matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.  
"Eh?" Sungmin menyentuh perban yang ada dikeningnya.  
"Ah, hanya luka kecil dan sedikit benjol. Hehehe." Sungmin terkekeh imut sambil sedikit mengelus perban yang ada dikeningnya, sedikit meringis karena perihnya masih terasa.  
"Hhhh, Sungmin-ah. Kenapa kau bisa jatuh?" Tanya Siwon seraya mengelus surai hitam lembut milik Sungmin.  
"Itu, aku ingin mengambil susu didapur, tapi aku terpeleset ditangga hingga kepalaku benjol." Sungmin mem-pout-kan bibirnya dengan imut, yang membuat Siwon gemas lalu mengecup bibir ranum itu berulang-ulang hingga bengkak.  
"Ehmm, Shi~Wonieeh." Sungmin mendesah lembut, tangannya menggapai bahu kekar milik suaminya dan meremas kemeja putih mahal itu dengan lembut. Siwon melepaskan ciuman memabukkannya dan menatap iris Hazel milik Sungmin dalam.

"Kenapa tak minta pada pelayan?" Siwon bertanya sambil mengelus lembut pipi tembam kemerahan sang istri.

"Aku ingin ambil sendiri." Sungmin menjawab, ia memejamkan matanya menikmati belayan lembut Siwon.  
"Hh~ Syukurlah kau dan bayi kita tidak apa-apa." Siwon mengecup pipi istrinya, membuat pipi mulus itu makin merona.  
"Eung~" Sungmin mengangguk imut, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum senang.

" Saranghae Min-ah, aku janji akan selalu melindungimu dan tak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Ujar Siwon dengan lembut, tapi penuh penegasan.  
Sungmin tersenyum manis. " Na Do Saranghae, Wonnie." Jawabnya, nyaris berbisik.

Mereka saling menatap, dan sesuai naluri, keduanya mendekatkan wajah mereka, dan dengan perlahan menutup kelopak mata mereka sampai bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman panjang, dan dalam.

Tak jauh dari sepasang sejoli yang tengah berciuman itu, seorang pria berwajah stoic tengah menyeringai.

"Kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, Presdir Choi." Ujarnya disela seringai jahatnya.

…

Semilir angin tampak mengayunkan surai kehitaman milik pemuda manis dengan paras yang kata orang seperti anak umur 8 tahun, biasanya disebut _baby face_. Pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu begitu menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut di balkon kediamannya dengan suaminya.

Matanya yang tadinya terpejam, kini terbuka, menampakan kilauan dari kelereng hazel dibalik kelopak matanya. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari tubuhnya dari lengan kokoh yang melingkari tubuhnya yang hamil 8 bulan itu.

"Kyu." Sungmin menoleh ke arah pria yang tengah tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.  
" Aku merindukanmu, Ming." Kyuhyun mengelus perut Sungmin dengan sayang seraya menghirup harum tubuh orang yang dicintainya itu. Wangi campuran antara strawberry dengan melon yang menyapa indera penciuman Kyuhyun membuat pemuda berwajah tampan itu merasa nyaman.

"Hihihi, kita kan hanya tidak bertemu selama 6 jam, Kyu." Sungmin terkekeh lembut, suara tawanya mampu membuat hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun berdesir. Siapa yang tidak tahan melihat senyuman lepas dari seorang Cho Sungmin? Ya, Cho Kyuhyun telah jatuh dalam pesona menyilaukan Sungmin, bahkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Kyu, tinggal 1 bulan lagi anak kita akan lahir. Kau sudah siapkan namanya belum?" ucap Sungmin, tangan mulusnya mengelus tangan besar Kyuhyun yang masih setia membelai perutnya.

"Sudah. Tapi bukankah Siwon yang nantinya memberi nama?" Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh yang sedang dipelukanya sedikit berguncang. Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin. Bibir pout, mata berkaca-kaca, pipi _chubby_-nya yang menggembung. Ngambek?

"Loh. Min?" Kyuhyun heran, ada apa dengan kekasihnya.  
"Ini anak pertama kita Kyu, seharusnya kau yang memberi nama?" sambil menghentakan kakinya, Sungmin berkata dengan nada sedikit kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Mi-Ming bukan begitu maksudku, kau-"

"Kata Siwon aku boleh memberikan nama untuk bayi kita, dan aku maunya kau yang memberikan nama!"

"Hey, dengar dulu. Aku-"

"Hiks. Kau tidak-hiks mencintaiku dan bayi-hiks kita Kyu! Hiks. Bilang saja kalau kau tak mau memberinya nama! Hiks-"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terputus oleh isakan menyedihkan yang keluar dari bibir pink Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia sudah biasa dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia sama sekali tidak boleh salah bicara sedikit saja didepan Sungmin yang tengah hamil tua, karena selama Sungmin mengandung ia jadi _sensitive_ sekali.

"Ne, mianhae chagi. Aku mencintaimu dan bayi kita kok, sangat mencintai kalian malah. Ssshh~ Uljima." Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya, mengusapnya dengan lembut, lalu mengecup kelopak matanya bergantian, setelah itu ia memberikan ciuman mesra pada bibir sang kekasih. Akhirnya isakan Sungmin mereda, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap kelereng _hazel _milik Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Karena hasil USG-nya perempuan namanya adalah Cho Hae Mi. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun membelai lembut perut Sungmin, ia sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan sentakan ringan pada perut Sungmin. Bayinya menendang.  
"Ku rasa, uri aegya menyukainya." Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia sedikit berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut buncit Sungmin.  
" Hei, putriku. Kau menyukai nama yang diberikan appa ya? Bagaimana eomma? Apakah eomma juga setuju?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah sumringah sang kekasih.  
" , aku juga menyukainya." Sungmin menganguk lucu, ia mengelus surai _dark brown _milik Kyuhyun yang sedang menempelkan telinganya di perut Sungmin, mencoba merasakan gerakan yang dilakukan putrinya di dalam perut Sungmin.

Mereka terus bercengkarama sampai seseorang menginterupsi kesenangan mereka. Pintu kamar Sungmin diketuk 3 kali.

"Sungmin-ah, ini aku Ryeowook."

" Masuklah, Ryeowookie."

Seorang laki-laki dengan seragam serba putih menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu kayu mahoni itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum riang saat menatap sang ibu muda yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa Kyuhyun ada?" tanyanya kemudian, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lalu melihat sosok pemuda berwajah stoic sedang memandangnya sengit.

"Ada apa, Ryeowook? Kau mengganggu waktu luangku tahu." Kyuhyun menyerit tidak suka karena waktunya bersama orang yang dicintainya diinterupsi, padahal jarang sekali ia bisa bersama dengan Sungmin, menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Memangnya ada apa Ryeowook-ah?" Sungmin sedikit mencubit hidung mancung kekasihnya, lalu pandangannya teralih menatap perawatnya dengan tatapan penasaran, membuat sang perawat muda tersenyum gemas.

" Tadi aku dapat telpon. Kyuhyun, 1 jam lagi kau harus menjemput Presdir Choi. Dan sekarang saatnya Sungmin-ah untuk dipijat." Ujarnya lembut, tanpa menghiraukan gumaman protes dari Kyuhyun.

"Humm, baiklah. Kyuhyun-ah saatnya kau jemput Suamiku. Hehehe." Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang semakin mengeruh.  
"Aish, dia tidak akan lama untuk jadi suamimu Ming." Ujar Kyuhyun terdengar ketus.  
"Iya, iya. Sudah pergi sana, nanti kau terlambat dan dimarahi." Sungmin tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun bertambah.  
"Arraseo." Jawaban singkat yang diberikan Kyuhyun, dan ia segera berdiri untuk beranjak.  
"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil Sungmin.  
"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketus.  
"Saranghae." Ujarnya dengan senyum lembut andalan Sungmin, yang mampu membuat seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki senyum menawan sejak lahir itu luluh.

"Hm, Na Do Saranghae." Kyuhyun menampakan senyum istimewa yang ia miliki, begitu berkilau dimata Sungmin.

"Berhati-hatilah." Ucap Sungmin dengan sepuhan merah merona di kedua pipi chubby miliknya.

"Nde, Kau juga berhati-hatilah di rumah, jangan jatuh lagi, ne?" Kata Kyuhyun lembut, Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut, membuat Kyuhyun tambah tak rela meninggalkan kekasihnya di rumah megah milik tuan sekaligus rivalnya ini.

Setelah mengecup bibir dan perut istrinya, ia segera pergi untuk menjemput sang Presiden Drirektur.

...

Sekarang, Sungmin dan Ryeowook berada ditaman belakang kediaman keluarga Choi. Semua keluarga Choi memang sedang tidak tinggal di rumah megah itu, orang tua Siwon sedang di Swedia, Siwon adalah anak satu-satunya, dan ia sedang ada rapat direksi di Jeju selama 2 hari. Di rumah seluas taman bermain ini hanya ada Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan 20 pelayan, ditambah 9 tukang kebun, 6 koki, 15 bodyguard, serta 9 satpam.

Awalnya, setelah menikah dengan Siwon Sungmin ingin tinggal di apartemen saja, tapi kedua orangtua Siwon melarangnya dan memaksa agar mereka berdua tetap tinggal di rumah bak istana itu.

"Sungmin-ah." Panggil Ryeowook pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pergelangan kaki Sungmin yang sedang dibasuhnya dengan air hangat.

"Ne?" Sungmin menyahut pelan, ia merasa rileks dan mengantuk karena pijatan-pijatan terapi untuk ibu hamil yang sedang Ryeowook kerjakan pada tubuhnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?" Tanya Ryeowook, ia melirik Sungmin yang kini tengah mengusap perutnya. Mengerti maksud sahabat sekaligus perawatnya, Sungmin hanya tersenyum, senyum pedih yang membuat Ryeowook merasa bersalah.

"Su-Sungmin-ah aku-"

"Wookie, aku juga bingung. Sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini. Kata Kyuhyun saat waktunya tiba, kami akan meninggalkan rumah ini dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan uri aegya." Sungmin berkata dengan tatapan kosong, ia mencoba menerawang ucapan Kyuhyun saat ia menyakinkan Sungmin untuk menikah dengan Siwon. Padahal, status Sungmin saat itu adalah tunangannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Siwon?" Ryeowook ingin sekali mendekap mulutnya ketika melihat ekspresi sahabatnya menjadi muram setelah mendengar perkataannya, dan tetesan bening air mata itu jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"A-aku, aku. Entahlah, Wookie. Aku merasa, aku-" isakkan yang membuat Sungmin tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia dilema. Ia menengok kedalam hatinya sendiri, hati kecilnya selalu berkata, ia mencintai keduanya. Apakah ia bisa memilih salah satu diantara keduanya?

Ryeowook mendekap tubuh yang gemetar itu, ia bisa merasakan kebingungan yang melanda diri Sungmin. Pasti, suatu saat nanti Sungmin harus memilih salah satu diantaranya. Siwon? Atau Kyuhyun? Tapi jika Ryeowook boleh menyarankan, lebih baik jika Sungmin bersama Siwon. Karena yang menjerumuskan Sungmin pada masalah pelik ini adalah Kyuhyun. Dan menurut Ryeowook, Siwon juga lebih baik dari pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku-huks. Me-merasa nyaman jika berdua dengan Siwon, tapi aku-huks juga merasa bahagia saat Kyuhyun ada diampingku. Ketika mereka tak ada, aku selalu merindukan mereka. Saat mereka memelukku aku merasakan hangat dan kasih sayang dari keduanya. Akh-huks, aku harus bagaimana?" jelas Sungmin, ia mencurahkan apa yang dirasakannya selama ini pada dekapan sayang seorang sahabat yang diberikan Ryeowook.

"Lalu siapa sebenarnya ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin agak tercekat dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook. Ayah dari bayinya? Entahlah, Sungmin ragu untuk menyebutkan siapa ayahnya.

To Be Continued

(A/N) Akhirnya aku bisa comeback stage(?). wahahahaha. Libur telah tiba. Bagi yang nungguin EOTW (kalo ada) lanjutannya udah ada kok, tinggal aku post. Ini ff baruku buat ngerayain Anniversary KyuMin tanggal 13 juli. Kalo ada salah kata atau ketik langsung lapor ke authornya ya. Tidak menerima bashing pairing. Para KMS atau SMS/WMS, Pumpkiners, Sparku, Siwonest, boleh timpuk saya T,T.

Abisnya saya bosen kalo uke ditindas mulu sama seme, sekali-kali dibalik atuh. Seneng saya disini si Kyu jadi supir, biasanya kan dia jadi tuan muda kaya raya yang belagu. Hehehehe #digoreng. Tapi tetep jadi orang ganteng kelewat batas :3 dan tetep belagu juga =.= #ditumis

Adakah yang sudah bisa menangkap jalan cerita dari ff ini?

Bapak dari anak yang dikandung Sungmin akan terungkap di chapter depan, lebih tepatnya pas Sungmin ngelahirin. Oh, iya. Disini **Sungmin itu namja** yah.

**RnR** pleaseeee~

See You In the Next Chapter~

#kecupmesra


End file.
